1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing method and to an information providing system for applying the method, and in particular to a method and apparatus for providing, to a plurality of users, information consisting both of data which are altered only infrequently and data which are updated frequently, such as television broadcast program schedules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of information providing system have been developed whereby an information providing apparatus (i.e., server), dispatches various types of information to the information receiving apparatuses of respective users (i.e., clients) via respective data transmission paths. The transmission paths may for example be implemented in the Internet, or in an intranet of a large corporation, or data may be sent to the clients as broadcast television signals, in the form of character data which are transmitted in the vertical blanking intervals of a broadcast television signal (e.g., the VBI method). In general, the information providing function is performed on an interactive basis, whereby a user can transmit a request to the information providing apparatus for some specific desired information. The types of information which are transmitted by such an information providing system can consist for example of program schedule information for multi-channel television broadcasts, catalog information concerning articles for sale, etc. In the case of television broadcast schedules, a user might for example transmit to the information providing apparatus a request for a complete program schedule for one or more television channels, relating to one or more specified days, or for detailed information concerning one specific broadcast of a program.
With a prior art type of information providing apparatus, the information providing apparatus responds to such a request sent by a user from a terminal by, for example, converting all of the the requested information into HTML format data, then dispatching all of the resultant data to the terminal via an Internet communication path, or by broadcast radio waves which are transmitted to the user""s television receiver through a technique such as VBI.
In practice, the information which is provided by such an information providing system will basically contain information which changes very infrequently (or is never changed), and information which will often be changed. In the case of a television broadcast schedule for example, a certain program might be broadcast at the same time of day on a specific weekday of each week throughout the year, while some or all of the attributes (program name, performers, etc.) might also remain unchanged over the same period. However with a prior art type of information providing apparatus, irrespective of whether a user has previously received such information, that same information may be sent to that user many times. In the case of such information being dispatched via a transmission path which uses a data communication facility such as the Internet, such repetitive transmission of the same information to a user represents a significant waste of communication time, and a corresponding unnecessary increase in communication costs. Also, if the information is transmitted as HTML format data, then since this results in additional data being sent in order to achieve such formatting (i.e., in addition to the data expressing the actual information that is to be conveyed to a user.), the communication cost is further increased. This has been an obstacle to the widespread adoption of such types of information providing system for general household use.
It is an objective of the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art set out hereinabove, by providing an information providing method and an information providing system for implementing the method, whereby the communication costs and complexity of processing which are associated with the dispatching of information to users can be reduced, and whereby information can be supplied to users with communication costs which are matched to the services provide.
To achieve the above objectives, an information providing method and information providing system according to the present invention have the following basic features. An information providing apparatus processes original information which serves as a data base, and which is updated at regular or irregular intervals, to separate the original information into first data which are substantially fixed, i.e., which are known to change only relatively infrequently or which undergo only relatively small amounts of variation when changes occur due to updating, and second data consisting of data which are known to change relatively frequently or which undergo relatively large amounts of variation when changes occur due to updating. When the first data and second data have first been respectively generated, the information providing apparatus stores these as respectively separate data categories, and transmits them to each information receiving apparatus of respective users to be stored therein. Thereafter (until an updated set of the first data is again generated) the information providing apparatus updates the contents of the second data which are stored at the information providing apparatus, each time that a new set of original information is acquired. Specifically, the information providing apparatus compares any newly acquired original information with the stored first data, to thereby obtain (as updated second data) any data which are contained in the new original information but not in the stored first data. The updated second data are then stored at the information providing apparatus. All of such updated second data (or parts of the updated second data which are found to be necessary at the time of a input of a request for data by a user) are also transmitted to the information receiving apparatuses of users.
It can thus be understood that the first data and second data are transmitted to each user with respectively different intervals between the transmissions of the first data and transmissions of the second data. Specifically, after initially transmitting the first data to a user, the period between subsequent transmissions of updated first data to the user will be substantially long (or only a single, initial transmission of the first data will be executed). Transmissions of updated second data to the information receiving apparatus of a user however will occur at relatively short intervals, for example each time that updated original information is acquired by the information providing apparatus.
Each information receiving apparatus is configured to be capable of receiving the first data and second data from the information providing apparatus, to store the received first data and second data as respectively separate data categories, and to perform reconstitution processing of the stored first data and second data to recover desired parts of the original information, when requested by a user.
The system is preferably configured such that records are maintained by the information providing apparatus of data (in particular, updated second data) which have already been transmitted to each information receiving apparatus, and such that, whenever updated original information are acquired by the information providing apparatus and the second data stored at the information providing apparatus are updated accordingly, the second data held at each information receiving apparatus are left unchanged until a request for data output is supplied to an information receiving apparatus. At that time, the request contents are sent to the information providing apparatus, which then judges whether it is necessary to send updated second data to that information receiving apparatus in order to correctly service the request. If so, the updated second data are transmitted, and stored at that information receiving apparatus, and the desired information is then reconstituted and output to the user.
Alternatively, the system can be configured such that whenever updated original information are acquired by the information providing apparatus, and the second data stored at the information providing apparatus are updated accordingly, the updating data are also transmitted at that time to each information receiving apparatus, to update the second data which are stored therein.
In general, the original information will consist of a set of data items, each consisting of an identifier and information concerning one or more attributes. If the original information is from a sales brochure for example, then each data item could define an article which is for sale, i.e., could consist of a code number and article name as identification information, together with information concerning attributes such as the color, weight, price, etc.
More specifically, the present invention discloses an information providing method for use with an information providing system having an information providing apparatus, at least one information receiving apparatus, and means for transferring data between the information providing apparatus and information receiving apparatus, with the method comprising:
at the information providing apparatus, separating original information which is to be provided into first data and second data, storing the first data and second data respectively separately, and subsequently reading out and transmitting the first data and second data to the information receiving apparatus, with respectively different values of time interval between successive transmissions of the first data and successive transmissions of the second data, and
at the information receiving apparatus, receiving the transmitted first data and second data and storing the received first data and second data respectively separately, and subsequently responding to a request for output of a part of the original information by reading out and combining respectively parts of the stored first data and second data, to reconstitute the part of the original information;
wherein the first data are obtained from the original information as a part of the original information which satisfies a selection condition that an interval between successive updating occurrences is longer than a predetermined duration, or that an amount of change as a result of updating is no greater than a predetermined amount, and the second data are obtained from the original information as a part of the original information which does not satisfy the aforementioned selection condition.
According to another basic aspect, the invention discloses an information providing system comprising an information providing apparatus, at least one information receiving apparatus, and data transfer means for use in transmitting data between the information providing apparatus and information receiving apparatus. The information providing apparatus includes original information storage means for receiving and storing original information which is supplied from an external source and is periodically updated, data editing means for operating on the stored original information to separate the original information into first data and second data, data storage means for storing the first data and second data, and data transmitting means for transmitting data to the information receiving apparatus via the data transfer means. The first data are obtained from the original information as a part of the original information which satisfy a selection condition that an interval between successive updating occurrences is longer than a predetermined duration, or that an amount of change as a result of updating is no greater than a predetermined amount, and the second data are obtained from the original information as a part of the original information which does not satisfy the selection condition.
In addtion, an information receiving apparatus of such a system includes receiving means for receiving the first data and second data transmitted from the information providing apparatus, storage means for storing the received first data and second data, and data reconstitution means for responding to an externally supplied request for output of a currently valid part of the original information by reading out and combining selected parts of the stored first data and second data, to thereby reconstitute the part of the original information.
The data transfer means may be selected as one or a combination of a plurality of data transfer means which include a data communication path via a communication network based on dedicated communication lines or public telephone lines, a data communication path established via a terrestrial or satellite radio broadcasting system, physical transport of data stored on optical recording discs, and physical transport of data stored on magnetic recording discs, etc.
The invention is not limited to the use of only two categories of data, as the first data and second data. Specifically, the second data may be obtained from the original information as a plurality of levels of second data, the levels having successively smaller values of the interval between successive updating occurrences, or successively greater amounts of change as a result of updating.
According to another aspect, such an information receiving apparatus may further comprise means for inputting apparatus attribute information relating to the information receiving apparatus, and means for transmitting the apparatus attribute information via the data transfer means to the information providing apparatus, with the information providing apparatus further comprising means for storing the apparatus attribute information which is transmitted from the information receiving apparatus, and for modifying the selection of data to be read out from the data storage means of the information providing apparatus and transmitted to the information receiving apparatus, in accordance with the apparatus attribute information.
The attribute information specifies one or more apparatus attributes, such as the data storage capacity, image display resolution capability, data processing performance, and types of secondary data storage media which can be connected for use with the information receiving apparatus.
In addition, the information receiving apparatus may further comprise means for inputting user attribute information relating to at least one user of the information receiving apparatus, and means for transmitting the user attribute information via the data transfer means to the information providing apparatus, with the the information providing apparatus further compring means for storing the user attribute information which is transmitted from the information receiving apparatus, and for modifying the selection of data which are read out from the data storage means of the information providing apparatus and transmitted to the information receiving apparatus, in accordance with the user attribute information.
The user attributes may for example include the age, sex, interests, and area of residence of the user.
Furthermore with such an information providing system, the data transfer means may comprise a plurality of respectively different data communication paths, with the information providing apparatus further comprising storage means having stored therein attribute information relating to the data communication paths, and means for selecting from the plurality of different data communication paths an appropriate one of the data communication paths to be used for transmitting data from the information providing apparatus to the information receiving apparatus, based upon whether the first data or the second data are to be transferred, upon the stored attribute information relating to the information receiving apparatus and/or the stored attribute information relating to the user, and upon the stored attribute information for the communication paths.
With such an information providing system, the information providing apparatus may itself periodically transmit updated data to the information receiving apparatus. For example, each time that an updated set of the original information is acquired by the information providing apparatus, the information providing apparatus may compare that data with the stored first data, to thereby obtain the difference between the updated original information and stored first data as updated second data. The updated second data can then be used to update the second data which are held in the data storage means of the information providing apparatus, and also transmitted to the information receiving apparatus, to update the second data which are held in the data storage means of the information receiving apparatus.
Alternatively, the information receiving apparatus may comprise means whereby, when a request is input by a user for output, i.e., display, of a currently valid part of the original information, that request is transmitted to the information providing apparatus via the data transfer means. In that case, the information providing apparatus further comprising data dispatch record means for storing dispatch record data indicative of an updating status of the first data and second data which are currently stored at the information receiving apparatus, in relation to the first data and second data which are currently stored at the information providing apparatus. The information providing apparatus will also in that case include means which functions, based on the contents of the transmitted request and of the dispatch record data, to judge whether it necessary to transmit updated data to the information receiving apparatus in order to enable the information receiving apparatus to correctly reconstitute the required part of the original information, and will also include means whereby, when such updated data are judged to be necessary, the updated data are read out from the data storage means of the information providing apparatus and transmitted to the information receiving apparatus via the data transfer means, to be stored in the data storage means of the information receiving apparatus. The required part of the original information can then be correctly reconstituted by the information receiving apparatus, and supplied to the user.
According to another aspect, with such an information providing system, the information receiving apparatus further comprises means for inputting apparatus attribute information relating to the information receiving apparatus, and means for attaching the apparatus attribute information to the request, to be transmitted via the data transfer means to the information providing apparatus, while the information providing apparatus further comprises means for modifying the selection of data to be read out from the data storage means of the information providing apparatus and transmitted to the information receiving apparatus, in accordance with the apparatus attribute information. The apparatus attributes of the information receiving apparatus may for example include the data storage capacity, image display resolution capability, data processing performance, and types of secondary data storage media which can be connected for use with the information receiving apparatus.
In that way, data which are transmitted by the information providing apparatus to an information receiving apparatus can be selected such as to be suitable for the particular configuration and characteristics of that information receiving apparatus.
Alternatively, (or in addition to the apparatus attribute information), the information receiving apparatus can further comprise means for inputting user attribute information relating to at least one user, and means for attaching the user attribute information to the request and transmitting the resultant data via the data transfer means to the information providing apparatus, to be stored therein. In that case the information providing apparatus includes means for for selecting data to be read out from the data storage means of the information providing apparatus and transmitted to the information receiving apparatus, in accordance with the user attribute information (or the user attribute information in conjunction with the apparatus attribute information). The user attribute information can specify for example the age of the user, the sex of the user, the area of residence of the user, etc.
According to another aspect of such an information providing system, the data transfer means may comprise a plurality of respectively different data communication paths, i.e., each of which can be selected for transmitting data to the information receiving apparatus, with the information providing apparatus further comprising storage means having stored therein respective sets of attribute information for the data communication paths, and means for selecting from these data communication paths an appropriate path for transmitting data from the information providing apparatus to the information receiving apparatus, based upon whether a part of the first data or of the second data is to be transferred, upon the stored attribute information relating to the information receiving apparatus, and upon the stored attribute information relating to the communication paths. The attribute information relating to the communication paths can for example include data transfer speed and communication cost, as well as attributes which can vary dynamically, such as status of temporary interruption of a communication line or a telephone system.
In that way, it becomes possible to select an appropriate data communication path which is matched (i.e., with respect to data transfer speed and communication cost) to the type of data that are to be transmitted and also to the particular characteristics of the information receiving apparatus to which the data art to be transmitted.
Furthermore, it is also possible to extend such means for selecting the data communication path, to also take into account the characteristics or preferences of a user of the information receiving apparatus, i.e., when such customized user attribute information has been supplied to the information providing apparatus for indicating the preferences of an individual user with regard to information providing. For example, such customized attribute information might specify that priority is to be given to minimizing data communication costs (e.g., telephone charges) for the user, or that priority is to be given to providing the most complete and up-to-date information relating to a specific area of interest, such as a sport.
According to another basic aspect of the present invention, it discloses an information providing apparatus wherein the data editing means further comprises means which functions, when an updated set of the original information is received by the information providing apparatus, to compare the updated original information with a corresponding part of the first data stored in the data storage means of the information providing apparatus, to thereby derive any differences between the updated original information and stored first data as an updated part of the second data, and to store the updated part of the second data in the data storage means.
In that case, the information providing apparatus can further comprise means for transmitting the updated second data to the information receiving apparatus via the data transfer means, to be stored in the data storage means of the information receiving apparatus and so update the contents of the second data which are stored therein.
In that way, it is always possible for the information receiving apparatus to reconstitute any desired part of the original information by using only data which are currently stored at the information receiving apparatus, while ensuring that the reconstituted data will be up-to-date, and also ensuring that it is only necessary to transmit the minimum amount of data via the data transfer means in order to maintain such an up-to-date condition of the data stored at the information receiving apparatus.
Typically, the original information will consist of a plurality of respectively identified data items, each data item including identifier information and information expressing at least one attribute. In that case, updated original information that is received by the information providing apparatus will consist of either additional data items, or previously received data items for which one or more attributes have been altered.
The data editing means may obtain the first data from the original information by processing the original information during a predetermined initial processing period which extends over a plurality of successive updatings of the original information, to select attribute data which does not change througout the initial processing period, or which does not change by more than a predetermined amount during the initial processing period. To achieve this, the data editing means functions such that, when a set of updated original information is received by the information providing apparatus subsequent to the initial processing period, each data item of the set is compared with the first data which are already stored in the data storage means of the information providing apparatus, to thereby detect any changed data for at least one attribute of any of the data items, and to store the changed attribute data in the data storage means as updated second data.
If the original information consists of program broadcast schedule information, the data editing means may further comprise means for storing the broadcast schedule information in the data storage means of the information providing apparatus as program data records expressing broadcast information for respective programs. In that case, the first data are derived in the initial processing period as respective ones of the program records, each specifying a name of a program and attribute information including at least a starting time point and a duration of a broadcast of the program.
Furthermore the data editing means may further comprise means whereby, subsequent to the initial processing period, when a set of updated original information is received by the information providing apparatus, starting time point values for respective programs contained in the updated original information are compared with corresponding ones of the starting time point values which have been stored as the first data, and any difference between an updated starting time point for a program and a corresponding previously stored starting time point value is expressed as a positive or negative time increment value and is stored as part of the second data, in the data storage means of the information providing apparatus, as attribute information in conjunction with the name of the program in a program data record.
In that way, the program starting time point values which have been stored as part of the first data, at the end of the initial processing period, are thereafter used as framework data, i.e., as reference time points in each day or each week, with any subsequent changes in the starting time point of a broadcast of a program being specified with respect to a corresponding framework data time point.
The data editing means may further comprise means functioning subsequent to the initial processing period, when a set of updated original information is received by the information providing apparatus, to compare program names contained in the updated original information with program names contained in the first data which have been stored in the data storage means of the information providing apparatus, to thereby detect any new program name, and for storing each new program name and all corresponding attribute information contained in the updated original information, in the second data of the data storage means, as a new program data record.